


EL CASO DEL JÖTUNN ASESINADITO

by Serena4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: De Miguel Mihura y Álvaro DelaIglesiaEL CASO DEL JÖTUNN ASESINADITO.Esta es la historia de dos amantes que por razones del destino… no podían estar juntos. Su historia es dulce, llena de tierno amor clandestino… y claro, también de un pequeño asesinato…Adaptación de la comedia en tres actos, estilo Thorki.Es una locura corta y homenaje a esta gran obra. Espero la disfruten!





	1. PRIMER ACTO: EL SUEÑO DE LOKI.

**Author's Note:**

> El deseo de hacer esta adaptación me ha ganado, la comparto con ustedes porque la obra original es graciosa, artística y genial. Pero la película realmente es deliciosa... es una película muy vieja, y si tienen oportunidad de verla, no se la pierdan.  
> "El Caso de la Mujer Asesinadita"  
> Abel Salazar.

De Miguel Mihura y Álvaro DelaIglesia  
EL CASO DEL JÖTUNN ASESINADITO.  
Esta es la historia de dos amantes… que por razones del destino… no podían estar juntos. Su historia es dulce, llena de tierno amor clandestino… y claro, también de un pequeño asesinato…

1.- PRIMER ACTO. EL SUEÑO.  
“Ragnarök, el Ocaso de los Dioses”

Era un libro interesante… la forma en que los midgardianos veían a los dioses, la forma en que sus historias antiguas se habían vuelto leyenda… sobre todo, resultaba muy graciosa la parte en que el Dios Loki, embaucador por excelencia, liberaba todos los acontecimientos que finalizarían desencadenando el final de sus vidas… el apocalípsis Nórdico, el ocaso de los Dioses… el Ragnarök.

Era divertido leer a una de sus múltiples reencarnaciones hacer mucho mal, más del que podía recordar haber hecho en aquella vida… “¡Los viejos tiempos eran mejores!” pensó, mientras sus ojos de fuego no podían despegarse de la lectura “Antes, uno como yo era temido y respetado… y no se tocaba el corazón para engañar, mentir y matar…” salió del baño caliente y un asistente secó su cuerpo, con la piel de un tono celeste, cruzado con los tatuajes vivos propios de la raza de los gigantes de hielo, esbelto y bien estructurado… otro asistente le vistió con una pijama de seda vaporosa y otro más peinó sus negros y largos cabellos, trenzándolos artísticamente con una cadenilla de oro y piedras preciosas. Luego, abrió un hermoso cofre de madera labrado e incrustado de diamantes, a tientas tomó un envase de cristal y extrajo un pequeño comprimido de color azul… lo miró fugazmente solo para asegurarse que no tomara por error el comprimido color rojo… porque el rojo era un tónico que usaban criaturas celestiales para mantener la lozanía de sus pieles, pero para un Jötunn como él, eran veneno puro. En cambio, las azules, eran inofensivos sedantes que el sanador le había prescrito para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño… también le había dicho que necesitaba distraerse de otras formas diferentes a las habituales fiestas, orgías y excesos interminables de Sakaar, de esa forma su salud mejoraría y lograría descansar mejor.

Pero Loki Laufeyson pensaba que era más sencillo tomar el simple comprimido y dormir. Lo último que estaba pidiendo era consejos sobre como llevar su vida… una vida llena de lujos, de comodidades y caprichos, una vida que cierto, en ocasiones era monótona, no tenía mucha libertad para salir del planeta… pero que en realidad, vivir en Sakaar le había asegurado no volver a preocuparse por nada jamás.

Llevó pues, su comprimido entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda continuó leyendo la apasionante historia. Sus inseparables guardianes, Opal, una mujer robusta y malencarada, así como un gigante de piedra, bonachón y amable llamado Korg, le siguieron de cerca, atentos a todo lo que el consentido amante de su señor pudiera desear antes de irse a dormir.

-Su Té, señorito Loki- dijo Korg, colocando la primorosa taza de la aromática infusión sobre la mesita de centro, en la estancia principal- ¿Desea que también le traigan galletitas?

-¿Eh? No- dijo Loki, despegando apenas la nariz de su interesante libro- Solo una taza de té, por favor...

Miek, el insecto, retiró las galletitas y dejó solo el servicio de té, Korg le hizo señas para que ambos salieran de la estancia. Loki se quedó a solas con Opal, quien avivó el fuego, extendió una manta abrigadora sobre los pies desnudos del Jötunn y esponjó el almohadón sobre el que, perezoso y sensual, reclinó la hermosa y enjoyada cabeza.

-¿Puedo retirarme, señor?- preguntó Opal, disimulando su cara de cansancio- Casi es medianoche.

-¿No ha llegado mi esposo?- preguntó Loki, dando un sorbo a su té y tomando su comprimido.

-Parece que la reunión con su hermano Taneleer Tiván, se ha prolongado más que de costumbre.

-Bien… solo trae un par de galletitas y retírate… al final, sí las apetezco…

Opal se inclinó y salió. Loki se reclinó nuevamente y sintiendo los efectos del sedante, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Casi de inmediato, Opal regresó… dejó las galletas sobre la mesa y caminó lentamente, observando al capricho más reciente de la casa… aquel exótico ejemplar de la raza de los gigantes de hielo… había costado muchos millones de unidades su compra… pero las deudas de juego del padre y hermanos de Loki, que eran ni más ni menos que la familia reinante de Jötunheim, llevaron a que pactara su venta como esclavo de la casa.

-Llegaste como un simple esclavo…- le dijo Opal, segura que Loki dormía y no la escuchaba- Pero te apoderaste bien pronto del corazón de mi amo, te metiste en su sangre, en el aire que respira… y te adueñaste de su voluntad… es extraño, porque mi señor nunca ha sido fiel a uno solo de sus amantes… disfrútalo… ya que también a mí me desplazaste como su acompañante y talismán favorita... Cuando se canse de ti, no habrá nadie que te cuide, ni que te mime. Despreciado por tu padre adoptivo, el Rey Odín y vendido por tu padre verdadero, el Rey Laufey, eres el más miserable de los Príncipes que he conocido en mi larga vida.

-¿Qué haces, Opal? ¿Nuevamente reniegas de la buena suerte del favorito?- preguntó Korg, regresando a la estancia y sentándose despreocupadamente en otro de los enormes divanes repletos de almohadones que formaban parte del decadente mobiliario- Ya sabes que mientras tenga comiendo de su mano al dueño de todo esto, al Grandmaster, su voluntad será la que reine, sus caprichos serán cumplidos y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo…

Korg hizo espacio a Miek, quien se sentó a su lado y se puso a comer las galletas y a beber el té de Loki.

-Ya lo sé… pero no pierdo la esperanza de que un día, Loki sea devuelto a las mazmorras, encadenado con los otros esclavos o quizá… vendido a alguno de los invitados en las orgías del amo.

-Yo no le deseo tanto mal- replicó Korg- Es caprichoso, es voluble, pero es simpático este Jötunn... Es la alegría y la felicidad de nuestro dueño, ya que cuando pasa la noche con él, siempre está de muy buen humor la mañana siguiente y a nosotros nos obsequia cosas valiosas, o nos da tiempo libre…

-Es el capricho con el que se revuelca en la cama… Su humor siempre depende de que Loki no le niegue sexo. Tú dices que nos va bien cuando duermen juntos… ¿Pero, qué tal cuando se enojan? ¿Cuándo Loki le cierra la puerta de la alcoba en las narices y se le niega? Al día siguiente todos sufrimos las consecuencias… ordena castigos severos, exige que se trabajen jornadas dobles… No… a mí este Jötunn no me cae nada bien.

-Mejor que esté contento con éste y no con muchos. No negarás que su presencia ha calmado las locuras sexuales que antes atestiguamos y que en ocasiones, suelen ser muy desagradables… Yo por ejemplo, odio entrar a servir cuando los gladiadores son obligados a hacerle felación, o a que se acuesten entre ellos… cuando yo era gladiador, detestaba las orgías… y las sigo detestando.

-Pero… yo era la favorita. No para el sexo, sino para aconsejar y cuidar a mi señor… en cambio, ahora tengo que cuidar a su juguete, soportar sus largos baños perfumados, aburrirme hasta el hastío porque siempre está en la biblioteca leyendo o escribiendo cuando el amo no está… y por si fuera poco, no podemos irnos a descansar hasta que su Alteza real se aburra y nos dé su permiso…

-Ponte de pié… está despertando ¡Vámonos Miek! De lo contrario nos ordenará alguna otra cosa…

Opal tuvo que quedarse hasta que Loki se despabiló… preguntó la hora y decidió que sí, que también él se iría a dormir, que ya era inútil esperar la llegada de su marido. 

-¿Bebí todo mi té?

-Este… sí, señorito… ¿Desea que le prepare otra taza?- respondió la servidora, fingiendo amabilidad, como si minutos antes no hubiese vertido más de un comentario venenoso en su contra.

-No… lo haré yo mismo… puedes ir a descansar Opal, querida… yo llenaré mi taza y me retiraré también, Buenas noches.

***

La tormenta era fuerte e inesperada, los rayos, los truenos y la imponente cortina de lluvia cubrieron todo el complejo de Sakaar en cuestión de minutos… la plataforma frontal se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto y esbelto, de edad madura, con el rostro sonriente, de la parte media de su labio inferior partía una línea de maquillaje en azul eléctrico, distintiva de su estirpe, tan antigua como eterna… su cabello era de color azul, aunque ya estaba cruzado por hilos plateados en las sienes, vestía ricos ropajes, de telas en colores brillantes, sandalias de piel cuajadas de piedras preciosas y anillos ostentosos de oro, de platino, de uru, con grandes brillantes y rubíes en todos los dedos.

-¡Vaya manera de llover!- exclamó cubriendo con su capa la entrada de una mujer joven, morena, y atractiva… vestida con un traje mitad formal, mitad guerrero de color blanco y una capa azul, media armadura plateada cubriendo su pecho y definitivamente, una hermosa y larga cabellera negra y rizada artísticamente peinada- Pasa, querida mía, pasa…

-Es verdad que llueve como nunca antes había visto llover… ¡Y justo nuestra nave “comodoro” tiene una descompostura! Menos mal que ese galante guerrero sin camisa nos ha traído en su carruaje tirado por cabras voladoras…

La pareja pasó, acomodando sus ropas y dejando caer al suelo las gabardinas elegantes que los protegían de las inclemencias del tiempo. El hombre, con delicadeza, secó las gotas que salpicaban la naricilla graciosa de la joven mujer y ambos volvieron la mirada a la entrada cuando, abriéndose de nuevo, dio paso a un guerrero de imponente y varonil presencia… alto, rubio, de elástico y musculoso cuerpo, que tal y como la mujer dijera… no usaba camisa, y su roja capa lucía rota y descolorida, además poseía largos y rubios cabellos, con pintura nativa de color carmesí cruzando las nobles y armoniosas facciones… el hombre estaba, contrario a ellos, completamente seco, y con caminar altivo y ceremonioso, entró observando todo a su alrededor.

-He dejado el carruaje y mis cabras bajo el jardín techado… se están comiendo las flores, espero que no te importe…- dijo apenado, dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-¡Oh, no! Las flores no son mías… son de mi querido esposo, hace dos años que vine a vivir a esta torre y desde entonces se empeña en mantenerlas, pero no me interesan- respondió ella- Lo mío son las armas, las espadas… yo antes era recolectora, la mejor de todo Sakaar… Traje a vender los mejores contendientes de esta arena ¿Sabe usted? Las flores gustaban antes de que yo llegara… a la primera pareja de mi esposo…

-¿Cierto? ¿Usted conserva recuerdos de su primera esposa?- cuestionó el guerrero rubio, asintiendo cuando la pareja lo invitó a pasar y tomar asiento en los cómodos divanes- No es bueno recordar de quien ya está divorciado, opino yo...

-¡Oh, mi amada esposa se refiere a mi primer esposo! A él le gustaban las flores… me aficionó a su aroma y sus colores, pero no es por conservar recuerdos de él, además no nos divorciamos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero ustedes están casados, no es así? ¿Qué sucedió con su primer esposo… acaso murió?

-No… yo lo maté- respondió el mayor, con naturalidad.

-Lo matamos- agregó la mujer- no te tomes todo el crédito, yo colaboré para que pasara a mejor vida.

-¡Lo mataron!- exclamó el guerrero, abriendo una botella de vino que vió sobre la mesita de centro- Qué exquisita forma de recuperar la libertad… ¿Y pueden contarme como lo mataron? Yo, como el mejor de los guerreros de Asgard, siempre estoy interesado en nuevas formas de asesinar, de usar las espadas, las armas contundentes son mis favoritas…

-Pues verá usted, nosotros usamos veneno… es lo más limpio, así no hay que derramar sangre ni desechar las alfombras manchadas.

-Por supuesto, tonto de mí… olvidé ese detalle… ¿Así pues… lo obligaron a tomar veneno?

-Más o menos, él siempre acostumbraba tomar una taza de té antes de ir a sus habitaciones… mi esposo puso ahí el veneno que yo compré y listo, solo fue cuestión de esperar.

-¿Usaron una taza de té… chica o grande?

-Grandecita… con una cucharada de polvos de cumarina, un poco de leche y miel… la miel no debe faltarle.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón específica para usar miel?

-Sí, claro… para disimular el sabor del veneno…

Los murmullos del trío hablando en la estancia llamaron la atención de Loki, quien, con su taza de té entre las manos, bostezaba perezosamente mientras caminaba por las escaleras de servicio rumbo a sus habitaciones… como no se suponía que hubiera nadie más, pensó que su esposo había llegado al fin y se alegró… no tenía humor de irse a dormir solo y si había traído algunos amigos para organizar una fiesta, estaba dispuesto a divertirse. Pero, al abrir la puerta, dominó su sorpresa y caminó sigiloso hasta acercarse al grupo que continuaba charlando despreocupado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en mi hogar?- les cuestionó, sin el menor asomo de temor.

También los recién llegados pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver al elegante y atractivo Jötunn, con su exótico tono celeste en la piel, cruzada de tatuajes vivos y ese par de ojos como el fuego, como el sol del ocaso, como rubíes sangrientos, vestido con la vaporosa bata de seda verde, y la cadena de oro y piedras preciosas adornando su larga y negra cabellera. Sus pies calzados con sandalias doradas, sus manos largas y elegantes con delicados anillos y brazaletes, y ese par de insolentes, desafiantes y sensuales cuernos naciendo en su frente, curvados con elegancia hacia atrás y también adornados de aros dorados y finas cadenillas.

-Más bien explíquese- dijo el hombre mayor, poniéndose de pié de un salto- ¿Cómo es que usted se metió a mi casa?

-¡Y trae mi bata! Mira, amor… trae mi bata puesta… ¡Y mis anillos!- agregó la mujer, colocándose tras su consorte- ¡Y mi cadena enjoyada!

-Yo no he entrado, señor- respondió Loki, ignorando a la mujer- Siempre he estado dentro, es por el contrario, que ustedes me expliquen como abrieron las puertas y allanaron mi hogar.

-No allanamos nada… entramos por la puerta porque es mi casa… conozco todos los códigos de ingreso.

Loki caminó, por no decir que se deslizó ligero entre los intrusos, topándose de pronto con el guerrero sin camisa, que sostenía entre las manos una copa de vino y cuya mirada de zafiro, simplemente le hizo estremecer.

-¿Te conozco?- le dijo de pronto el rubio, haciéndolo estremecer.

-No lo creo…- respondió Loki, dándose media vuelta para continuar discutiendo con la pareja- Y la verdad, creo que es hora de que se marchen… no quiero llamar a los guardias y además, no tienen cara de depredadores o devastadores, así que asumo que simplemente se han equivocado de casa...

-Pues por el contrario- dijo la mujer- yo prefiero que vengan los guardias, que vengan los sirvientes, que vengan los gladiadores… así quedará en evidencia quién es el intruso en mi casa.

-Tienes razón, querida… que vengan los criados… Opal ha sido por años mi leal servidora, ella seguro va a desenmascarar a este impertinente.

La mujer se dirigió sin dudarlo tras un enorme mueble que funcionaba como bar… accionó un pequeño mecanismo y una compuerta se abrió, dejando a la vista un control de varios comandos táctiles. Introdujo sin dudarlo una clave.

-¿Cómo has sabido que ahí está ese mando? ¿Y cómo sabes cual clave es la indicada para llamar a Opal?- preguntó Loki, cada vez más intrigado.

-Lo sé, porque esta es mi casa. Y Opal, es mi criada…

-¿Ah, sí? Dime entonces… si esta es tu casa- afirmó Loki, retando a la mujer- que hay al final de esa escalera…

-Al final de la escalera está un corredor, por él se accede a un ascensor privado, solo tiene dos botones… el uno que es la habitación privada de mi esposo, y el dos… que es nuestra habitación. También hay una compuerta para mis habitaciones privadas que constan de una antesala, una alcoba, un baño y un jardín privado, con una fuente de piedra y cristal, que contiene peces de colores…

-Oh…- murmuró Loki, sin dar crédito a que la mujer describía como suyas, las alcobas que le pertenecían a él y a su esposo- Sin duda has estudiado los planos de esta torre en algún sitio.

-De ninguna manera- insistió la mujer- Conozco mi hogar, vivo aquí desde que me casé… y ya que presumes, dime que hay tras esa puerta.

-Esa puerta- respondió Loki sin dudar tampoco- Conduce a la cocina, a la izquierda al comedor formal, a la derecha al desayunador de la terraza y al comedor de verano. Más allá, están las habitaciones de los criados, una armería y la puerta de salida a los establos… y tras de mí, hay una puerta disimulada tras las cortinas… conduce al despacho privado de mi esposo, donde hay una estantería con trofeos que han ganado sus gladiadores, está el hacha de Beta Ray Bill colgada en la pared del fondo, y en el piso, una alfombra de piel de Bilgesnipe dorado, que tiene un orificio cerca de la pata delantera, la cual hizo mi esposo al derretir a uno de sus enemigos con el bastón de la justicia.

-Oh…- murmuró la mujer, atónita- sin duda has tenido tiempo de husmear toda mi casa.

-Por supuesto, ya que ese orificio no lo hizo su esposo- dijo el hombre, uniéndose a la plática- sino que lo hice yo, usando el bastón derretidor y ha preparado su mentira muy bien. Ya no me queda otra opción, sino decirle a usted, que es un embaucador consumado… ¿No opina lo mismo que yo? ¿No es demasiada la audacia de este Jötunn intentar chantajearnos o algo? ¿No es ya evidente su desfachatez?

El guerrero, sentado ahora sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás, miraba y escuchaba atentamente toda la escena… y al ser interrogado por el hombre mayor, enunció solemnemente:

-Estoy lleno de asombro…

Opal llegó en ese instante, seguida de Korg… ambos con señas de que ya estaban dormidos hacía un par de horas o más. La pareja, al verlos llegar, dieron muestras de alegría y de alivio.

-¡Opal, querida Opal! ¡Mi fiel Korg, mi guerrero de piedra favorito! Tantos son los favores que ustedes han recibido de mí, estoy seguro de su devoción hacia mi persona y su lealtad… los requiero, mis queridos, para que me ayuden a aclarar este enredo… así que hablen sin reserva y digan a todos los presentes… ¿Quién es el amo de esta torre?

Los aludidos miraron al hombre maduro, luego se miraron entre sí… se encogieron un tanto de hombros y respondieron:

-El amo Loki, esposo de mi señor… es el único amo de esta torre y dueño es también de nuestra lealtad…

-¡Opal!- exclamó el otro, visiblemente perturbado- ¿Qué broma me estás jugando? ¡Ay! Opal, Opal… ¿Sigues celosa porque me he casado nuevamente? ¿Sigues sin perdonar a tu señora Valkiria? ¿La mejor cazadora y proveedora de mis antiguos contendientes, que por ella me juegas estas bromas sangrientas?

-¿Yo, señor? Yo no sé de quien me está hablando… no sé quien es esa Valkiria que menciona.

-¿Korg? ¡Korg tú no me vas a fallar! ¿Verdad?

-Amo Loki- dijo el gigante de roca, incómodo con los abrazos que el desconocido le daba- ¿Podemos retirarnos? Este hombre me está poniendo sumamente nervioso y en verdad, estoy al punto de llamar a los guardias… ¿Acaso usted se encuentra en peligro?

-No, mi buen Korg…- sonrió Loki, con encanto- No estoy en riesgo alguno… pero quizá tengas razón… llamaré a los guardias y acabemos de una buena vez con esta farsa… retírense.

-¡Y llamen a Miek! ¡Miek no me fallará!- agregó el hombre, halándose los entrecanos cabellos con ansiedad.

Miek, el insecto guerrero, que trabajaba ahora como mayordomo entró, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo hacia Loki, a quien saludó con una inclinación y le retiró la taza de té, ya frío, que todavía sostenía entre sus manos.

-Gracias, Miek… ya no lo calientes… después de despedir a estos señores y a la señora, iré directo a dormir.

El insecto obedeció y los otros tres no tuvieron oportunidad de preguntarle siquiera, quien era el amo de ese lugar… resultaba tan evidente de parte de quien estaba… 

-Muy bien… es suficiente… Señor de las cabras ¿Puede usted llevarnos de regreso con mi hermano?- concluyó el hombre mayor, tomando de nuevo su capa y enfilando a la salida- O a cualquier maldito lugar que no sea este...

-Pero… pero querido…- protestó la mujer- ¡Yo no pienso dejarle mi casa a un intruso de piel azul!

-Por favor…- declaró el hombre, afectado al parecer por los gritos de su mujer- Me duele la cabeza, ya no tengo humor para discutir… quiero dormir, recuperarme y ya pensaré qué hacer…

La pareja salió, sin dar más explicaciones… tras ellos, el guerrero rubio… quien sin decir una sola palabra caminó, altanero y curioso, alrededor del esbelto Jötunn… como queriéndose grabar cada rasgo de su rostro, el aroma de su piel… el brillo de sus ojos rojos y la sensualidad de su boca despreciativa.

Loki se quedó a solas, enarcando la ceja y preguntándose qué demonios acababa de suceder… se acomodó nuevamente en el diván, demasiado inquieto para ir a su alcoba, era necesario esperar a su esposo y contarle todo… tomó su libro y comenzó a leer… no supo en qué momento el sueño nuevamente lo venció.

Opal se atrevió entonces a despertarlo… con el respeto al que era obligada a mostrarle al amante favorito del Grandmaster, estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir.

-¿Puedo retirarme ya, señorito Loki? ¿Necesita que le sirva algo más o puedo ir a dormir?

-Opal…- murmuró el Jötunn, estirándose voluptuoso- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no fuiste a dormir hace horas?

-No, señor… necesito su autorización, por eso pregunto… es casi medianoche…

-¿Casi media noche? ¿Cuántas veces es media noche en esta casa? Sí, sí… vete, no te necesito… pero díme… ¿Qué te han parecido las personas que estuvieron a visitarnos hace un rato?

-¿Las personas? ¿Qué personas, señor?

-La pareja de esposos, el hombre maduro, la mujer morena que decían que esta era su casa… y el guerrero de rubios cabellos y músculos de hierro que les acompañaba…

-¿Guerrero? Señor, hoy no ha estado a visitarnos nadie… quizá todo fue un sueño- concluyó Opal, señalando el libro de mitología que Loki leía e inclinándose para retirarse al fin.

-Sí… quizá todo fue un sueño…


	2. SEGUNDO ACTO: LAS COINCIDENCIAS

-¿Loki? Mi dulce amor… oh, querido… disculpa por despertarte… llegué más tarde de lo que había planeado… ¡Pero estoy muy emocionado! ¡Necesito contarte lo que sucedió en casa de mi hermano!

-Claro…- murmuró mimoso el Jötunn abriendo los ojos con dificultad y recibiendo a su esposo entre los brazos, mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse y acomodarse en su regazo- Cuéntame...

-Estuve revisando con Taneleer las más recientes adiciones a su colección… - relató con entusiasmo, permitiendo que su joven consorte acariciara los cabellos azules y sienes de plata- ¡Tiene las cosas más adorables! Ejemplares guerreros fuertes y atrevidos, maravillosas joyas, artefactos que parecen mágicos… Y como acostumbramos, desea retarme por la posesión mas preciada que tengo en este momento bajo el techo de mi torre, contra su posesión más preciada… ya sabes lo mucho que desea siempre superarme y poseer mis tesoros.

-¿El Comodoro? ¿Desea retarte en una contienda de gladiadores apostando tu nave? Siempre dices que es tu mayor tesoro

-¡No! No se trata de mi nave, es algo más valioso que eso… Y yo puedo obtener si gano, ese exquisito placer de que mi hermano sea mi esclavo por un mes… ¿Lo imaginas? Verlo un mes completo sirviendo mi copa, lavando mis pies, colocándome las sandalias y abanicándonos cuando hacemos el amor… No necesito oro ni objetos valiosos, tengo todo lo que deseo en cuanto a eso… incluso puedo darme el lujo de arriesgar esta apuesta, porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de ganar…

-Tu puedes obtener placer de las formas más originales…- ronroneó el consentido, intrigado por las palabras de su esposo- Pero no termino de imaginar cuál es esa posesión que tu hermano ambiciona…

-Siempre tan curioso, vida mía…- respondió el Grandmaster, con acento prometedor- Eres el único de todos que ha logrado hacer de mí un marido tan devoto, que no puedo guardarte ningún secreto… eres mi mejor tesoro y no te perderé… estoy tan seguro de ganar, que acepté su propuesta y para reforzar mis equipos, he hecho venir a la mejor de las recolectoras… ella me traerá buenos guerreros, con ellos ganaré…

Loki alejó sus manos de golpe… palideció… de pronto, tuvo el recuerdo de su sueño y el presentimiento de que, de alguna forma… todo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

-¿Me… apostaste a mí? ¿Y vas a traer a… una recolectora?

-Sí… una antigua Valkiria, ella me traerá varios guerreros y yo elegiré algún campeón, reforzaré mis equipos y ganaré la apuesta que hice con mi hermano.

Loki se puso de pié de un salto, bamboleando la mullida cama… tomó una daga y amenazó directamente al cuello del mayor. Curiosamente, el Grandmaster ni siquiera se vió afectado por el peligro en que estaba, más bien, parecía divertido con la reacción de aquel delicioso Jötunn.

-¿Cómo te atreves a apostarme? ¡Soy tu esposo!

-Querido… ya me conoces… conoces mi estilo de vida… no me provoques, no me hagas enfadar- le dijo, usando el tono con el que le hablaría a un niño pequeño y caprichoso, al que después de todo, adoraba- En el contrato de bodas, dice claramente que sigues siendo una pertenencia mía… no tienes mucha opción Loki, mi amor… yo te recogí de la basura, compórtate y sé buen niño… Te lo juro, no te voy a perder.

***

-¿Eres la recolectora?-la cuestionó, ignorando el semblante indiferente y frío de la joven morena que se presentó dos días después a las puertas de la torre- ¿Fuiste una Valkiria?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- respondió la mujer, haciendo que Loki diera un brinco hacia atrás y se pusiera en guardia… había dado en el clavo y ella reaccionó con molestia, sacando una espada corta que alzó amenazadora contra el entrometido- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Quién te dio esa información?

-Eso no importa… lo que realmente me interesa es que dejes tus prisioneros y te marches pronto de aquí…

-Pues yo no vengo a quedarme… solo quiero los millones de unidades que me pague tu dueño por mi trabajo.

Grandmaster llegó, Loki se dio media vuelta porque estaba molesto con él desde la noche en que le contó sobre la apuesta, se mostró muy interesado en hacer tratos con la Valkiria, pasaron directamente a una especie de oficina redonda, con un cristal panorámico en una ventana central, desde ahí pudieron observar lo que la mujer llamó la primera remesa de prisioneros… cada uno de ellos, varones de distintas razas, todos jóvenes y fuertes, serían cuidadosamente evaluados, tanto de salud, como de presencia, ya que el dueño de la arena de luchas tenía fama de pagar mejor por los más fuertes y apuestos, corría por ese lado del universo su fama de llevar a los gladiadores más agraciados no solo a las luchas donde los hacía ricos si ganaban para él, sino que también los llevaba a su cama sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos.

La negociación estaba bañada con grandes cantidades de licor… alguien le había dicho al superficial hermano del Coleccionista, que la recolectora era tan aficionada a estar ebria, que bajo esas condiciones cedía no solo en los precios de sus prisioneros, sino en irse a la cama con casi cualquiera que se lo propusiera… Grandmaster comenzó a hacerse agua la boca solo de imaginar la mejor forma de quedarse con los mejores ejemplares a buen precio… y ya fantaseaba con meter a la Valkiria a su cama y… compartirla con Loki… hacer un lujurioso trío estaba convirtiéndose en su meta inmediata.

Lo cierto era, que la recolectora no era del todo desagradable… era aguda, fuerte y segura de sí misma… con varias botellas de licor ya dentro, reía encantadoramente y contaba las mejores anécdotas sobre las peripecias que pasó capturando a su mercancía… también, guiñando el ojo con coquetería, afirmó que ya había probado la hombría de varios de ellos… en especial de un ejemplar que tenía reservado, que era tan grande como dos o tres guerreros de piedra juntos, y tan fuerte como en su momento lo había sido el legendario Beta Ray Bill, contó lo mucho que había disfrutado hacerle sexo oral, que sus orgasmos empapaban su cara y se atragantaba con la abundante eyaculación, también contó entre risotadas alentadas por el licor, que no pudo ser penetrada, ya que el miembro era tan grueso y grande, que tuvo miedo de ser partida en dos.

-¿Y quién es ese portento?- cuestionó el Grandmaster, que se engolosinaba cada vez más con sus relatos eróticos, que ya muy poco tenían que ver con la venta de guerreros.

-Se hace llamar el “Increíble Hulk” y dice que es de la tierra… no estoy segura, pero tampoco encontré nunca un planeta con criaturas parecidas… tiene muy mal humor, pero posee una virilidad tan grande, que de inmediato supe que debía ser mío y solo mío...

Loki conocía muy bien al hombre con el que estaba casado… esa mirada brillante, esa sonrisa complaciente y la forma en que reclinaba la barbilla entre sus manos extendidas le indicaban el interés que el Grandmaster estaba despertando por la recolectora… Pero tenía el orgullo muy bien plantado, el enfado no se le había pasado y el mejor modo que encontró para impedir que su sueño se volviera realidad, fue resaltar la vida disipada, la adicción a los licores y los modos toscos de la Recolectora. Aunque su pasado como Valkiria resultaba impresionante, lo cierto era que, venida a menos, solo le restaba tomar el papel de cazadora y vendedora de esclavos. Nada que impresionara verdaderamente al Celestial.

-¿Más licor, Valkiria?- la invitó, sacando una botella de considerable tamaño.

El Grandmaster, adivinando sus intenciones, intentó arrebatarle el envase, pero Loki lo esquivó y se lo puso en las manos a la morena. Ella no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a beberlo, a grandes tragos, directamente de la botella… ante el asombro de los otros dos.

-Perdón…- murmuró al verlos- ¿Ustedes deseaban también? Todavía queda un poco...

-No te preocupes, linda- se apresuró a decir Loki- A mi esposo le sobran licores como ese… bébelo sin cuidado y tengo más si lo apeteces.

***

Loki estaba sentado en el largo y amplio sofá, con la pierna y los brazos cruzados, rehuyendo con insistencia la mirada de su esposo y negándose a entrar en razón.

-Ya te lo expliqué mil veces, Loki- insistió el mayor, con desesperación- La Valkiria vendrá a traerme nuevos gladiadores y solo eso… ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Acaso estás celoso? ¡Yo respeté tu deseo de no hacer un trío con ella! ¡Ni siquiera tuvimos sexo! Estaba tan ebria, que no podía sostenerse en pie… y su aliento no me inspiraba para nada llevármela a la cama…

-Pero si yo aceptaba hacer un trío… ¿Entonces no te hubiera importado?

-Claro que no… es decir ¡Sí, si me importó! Yo lo propuse, pero me dijiste que no y entonces seguimos bebiendo… no hubo orgía… ¡Diantres! No he estado en ninguna orgía desde que me casé contigo... Me gustas, me gusta tu cuerpo, me enloquece tu sabor- murmuró, cambiando el tono de su voz y acercándose a lamer la piel del cuello de su amado- Y necesito hacértelo esta noche… ¿Por qué te me niegas? Me vuelve loco no tenerte...

-Soy tu esposo… lo acabas de decir. Ya no soy tu juguete, ni tu esclavo… por mucho que el contrato matrimonial diga que te pertenezco como si fuera un objeto. Y no me complace que pases tiempo con esa perra asgardiana…

-¡Me encanta cuando te pones celosillo! El miedo que te da perderme… ¿Extrañarías mis besos? ¿O mis lujos, querido mío? ¿Qué extrañarías más?

-Extrañaría el hecho de que yo te valido como un hombre honrado… porque eres un esposo ejemplar gracias a mí y caer en tus antiguos vicios, solo te degrada y me degrada a mí en mi honor, en el honor de esta, nuestra casa...

Grandmaster perdió la sonrisa al escucharlo… Loki tenía razón… si antes solo era un ser superficial, vano, hueco… ahora era un respetable dueño y esposo gracias al Jötunn… y viceversa, Loki ya no era un despreciado sin hogar, ahora los dos habían construido un imperio de apuestas y luchas en el coliseo presentándose como esposos, y eso los había hecho a los dos, una pareja respetada.

-Ella tendrá que venir un par de veces más… o hasta que conforme un grupo de gladiadores que me complazca- le explicó, en voz bajita, dando por terminada la discusión y abrazándolo amorosamente- Solo tenemos un punto de desacuerdo, y es que un guerrero asgardiano, es decir, Thor, el hijo de Odín, también está interesado en llevarse con él al mejor de los campeones… él vendrá y quiero convencerlo que me permita ganar mi apuesta y después, si quiere, le venderé al “Increíble Hulk” para que se lo lleve…

-¿Has dicho… Thor?- cuestionó el menor, estremeciéndose.

-Sé que viviste con ellos como hijo adoptivo, que ustedes crecieron pensando que eran hermanos y que no se ha dignado saber nada de ti desde que fuiste regresado a Jötunheim con tu familia biológica… se sorprenderá de verte ahora, como el hermoso y seductor marido del Grandmaster, como dueño absoluto de mi corazón y de toda la magnificencia que hay a nuestro alrededor…

-Un planeta lleno de basura y chatarra espacial…

-No te fijes en eso… un planeta lleno de recursos inagotables en metal, y un lugar donde ocurren los mejores juegos de gladiadores del universo. Un reino donde tu voluntad prevalece, en ocasiones aun por encima de mi voluntad… ¿Quieres mayor prueba de amor que esa?

Loki terminó con su resistencia… recibió los besos y las caricias que el mayor le estaba prodigando… más que nunca necesitaba tener la certeza de que su estabilidad, su matrimonio, su vida entera no estaba en riesgo. El sueño que tuvo todavía lo perturbaba… pero ahora lo inquietaba también la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hermano adoptivo… sentimientos que pensaba olvidados regresaron a su mente, a su corazón, recorrieron cada milímetro de su piel y se recordó a sí mismo todavía con la apariencia asgardiana, escuchando las promesas falsas de Thor… Eran muy jóvenes, y el hijo de Odín le juraba que no los separarían, que desafiaría la ley, la orden de su padre, la oposición del senado, de quien fuera… porque lo amaba… ¡Mentira! Thor se quedó callado cuando el Rey Laufey fue por él, nunca lo buscó, nunca recibió siquiera una carta… nunca le demostró ese amor que le había jurado… 

-No me dejes jamás…- le dijo al de cabellos azules, entregándose a su amor como siempre lo hacía, con todas sus fuerzas, porque así era necesario para olvidar. No amaba al Grandmaster, pero le tenía una gran estimación y agradecimiento… y eso le bastaba para desear seguir a su lado.

***

Por unos días, la tranquilidad regresó a su corazón… la rutina se volvió su fortaleza y ver a su esposo ir y venir como siempre, acompañado de sus guardias, recibir a sus amigos y apostadores, participar en las contiendas solo como anfitrión y al final del día, refugiarse en la habitación que los dos compartían… le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Saber además, que estaba muy satisfecho con las compras que ya había realizado, y que quizá ya no quedaran sino uno o dos viajes de la recolectora, por último, si no necesitaba al portentoso Hulk, entonces Thor tampoco tendría razón para viajar a Sakaar…

-Pasa, Valkiria… pasa… ¿Qué novedades me traes ahora?

-Es una especie de Mutante, puede cambiar su estructura molecular para regenerarse… es casi indestructible…

Loki los dejó marchar rumbo a la oficina con mirador. Estaba tranquilo por una parte y fastidiado de revisar a tanto infeliz prisionero por otra… los discos de obediencia les arrebataban la libertad, pero no la voluntad… y escuchar sus quejas ya no era divertido. De manera que prefirió tomar un buen libro y quedarse en la estancia, esperando por los otros dos hasta la hora en que bajaran para ir a comer.

Opal le anunció la llegada del Dios del Trueno. 

-Avisa a mi esposo…- dijo apurado, mientras revisaba que su ropa estuviera en orden y acomodaba su cabello, colocando la cadenilla enjoyada de manera que lucieran todas las piedras hacia el frente- No sabía que llegaba hoy…

El trueno resonó, iluminando el exterior de la puerta principal… Opal regresó con la indicación del Grandmaster para que le diera la bienvenida al hijo de Odín y lo acompañara mientras él terminaba de revisar a su nuevo gladiador, así que le abrieron la puerta. Su gesto de confusión no restaba ni siquiera un poco la armonía de sus rasgos afilados, tan inusuales en los Jötnar y que de inmediato atrajeron la atención del Asgardiano… que vistiendo una armadura ligera color marrón, una capa roja corta y un nuevo cabello un poco menos rubio y sin los largos y solares rizos de antaño, no aparecía menos imponente o varonil de como Loki recordaba a su poderoso medio hermano.

La servidora hizo las presentaciones, ignorando el lazo que había unido en la más tierna juventud. Thor no pudo menos que enmudecer… quedarse con la boca abierta al reconocerlo… tenía años de no verlo, desde la tarde que su padre Odín y el Rey Laufey negociaron el regreso del hijo pródigo a su helado hogar… recordó haberse negado a que sucediera, haber gritado y suplicado, pero finalmente, Loki fue enviado a Jötunheim y nunca más supo de él.

-¿Cuántos años teníamos? ¿Catorce o quince?- preguntó en voz baja, estrechando con la diestra el antebrazo del Jötunn como saludo tradicional, y recibiendo el mismo gesto de regreso.

-Los suficientes para que no pudiéramos hacer nada al respecto…- respondió Loki, mientras un ligero calorcillo se le trepaba al rostro, sintiendo el contacto férreo de aquella mano grande y cálida.

-Estás casado con el Grandmaster…- agregó, aceptando la invitación a tomar asiento en la estancia y beber un tarro de cerveza que Miek ya traía en una bandeja de plata y perlas.

-En Dwin fue el único que se compadeció de mi miserable existencia al lado de Laufey- respondió Loki, tomando para sí una elegante copa de cristal color granate, que contenía un vino rosado de aroma dulce- Con él se terminaron los malos tratos y los abusos… Odín hizo un contrato conmigo, un pacto de no agresión entre los dos mundos a cambio de que yo regresara con los míos, pero Laufey me vendió como esclavo sexual para pagar sus deudas…

-¿Cómo esclavo sexual? ¡Loki, yo no lo sabía!

-¿Cómo ibas a saberlo, si nunca más me buscaste? Yo no podía escapar, no podía hablar con nadie, pedir ayuda… fui como un prisionero por años… hasta que el Grandmaster me hizo su juguete, pero me trataba bien, me lo ha dado todo… y hace dos años, se casó conmigo. Entonces, dejé de ser un miserable… mírame ahora; tengo todo lo que puedo desear, más el amor de un Celestial…

-No pareces ser tan feliz como tus palabras lo dicen…- replicó Thor- Aún recuerdo la forma en la que me mirabas cuando pedías ayuda… y ahora mismo eso veo en tus ojos… tus ojos, Loki, que antes eran del color del jade…

-No intentes adularme, ni te confundas… simplemente estoy sorprendido de volver a verte, es todo…- respondió el menor, bajando un poco su mirada de rubí- Además, no me avergüenzo de abandonar mi forma Aesir y tomar esta, actualmente, acepto lo que soy… aunque a tus ojos solo sea un monstruo de piel azul y ojos de fuego.

No le dio oportunidad de agregar nada más, simplemente comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la oficina y el rubio lo siguió a corta distancia. Loki entró sin anunciarse… su inquietud no le permitió ver con claridad lo que dentro estaba sucediendo. Valkiria se apartó de prisa del hombre de cabello azul, con actitud sospechosamente nerviosa… igual el Grandmaster, tosió molesto un par de veces y después, sonrió ante la presencia recia y la mirada inquisitiva del Dios del Trueno, que calladamente le dejó sentir que si bien, Loki no se había dado cuenta de nada, él sí percibió que algo anormal estaba sucediendo entre el amo de la torre y la recolectora.

-¡Hola chispitas! – saludó hipócritamente el Grandmaster- ¿Estás listo para tomar en cuenta mi propuesta y hacer un trato? Te aseguro que ambos salimos ganando…

-Vine a llevarme a mi amigo… Hulk es mi amigo y no hay negociación acerca de su libertad- dijo Thor, con voz severa.

-Qué aburrido que eres, querido Thor- agregó el otro- Simplemente eres tan honesto que sigues estrictamente las leyes y no puedes ignorar las que están establecidas en Sakaar, aun cuando no te favorecen, por eso no usas la fuerza bruta para salirte con la tuya y quieres convencerme de algo que no haré… en cambio, yo te ofrezco diversión, emociones… y al final, un trato conveniente para que te lleves al campeón sin dificultades, sin preguntas incómodas en las aduanas… vamos, rubio… piénsalo.

Thor pasó un par de horas discutiendo o por mejor decir, negociando con el dueño y con la recolectora, simplemente quería llevarse al Hulk, y de paso rescatar a Bruce Banner, que vivía dentro del monstruo verde, de la vida de enfrentamientos y batallas por las que pasaba el grandote, que encontrara en esa actividad, la forma de sobrevivir… Hulk luchaba por su cuenta, ganando sus batallas, fama y dinero, hasta que la astuta Valkiria le colocó un disco de obediencia y ahora, era su carta fuerte para hacerse rica si lograba venderlo.

Además, para presionar estaba la fabulosa apuesta de la que se hablaba por todos los mundos cercanos… en Nowhere, el Coleccionista también buscaba la forma de ensamblar un equipo ganador, lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a su hermano y además, presumía que muy pronto, tendría en su cama al favorito de Sakaar, el esclavo Jötunn que su hermano había convertido en consorte, despreciando su origen en la familia real, atendía solo al antojo de poseerlo… Loki era la criatura más deliciosa y sensual que sus ojos habían visto, y estaría encantado no solo de derrotar al Grandmaster, sino de arrebatarle tan exquisito amante.

Y Valkiria, por supuesto, tenía todo para ganar: Podía vender al Hulk en Sakaar o en NoWhere, para lo que ya se había encargado de crear una guerra de ofertas.

Y todavía no contaba con la reacción de Thor.

-¿Te apostó?- exclamó, abriendo los ojos azules con incredulidad- ¿Y cómo es que aceptaste?

-¿Crees que estoy en posición de opinar sobre mi propio destino?

-Pero… tu magia, Loki… ¿Por qué no usas tu magia y escapas? No puedo creer que pasivamente aceptes un destino tan terrorífico como este- le increpó Thor, aunque tuvo que desistir cuando Loki le mostró, en su cuello, el implante de obediencia, que le impedía usar su poder y obtener su libertad- ¡Por todo lo eterno! ¿Estás casado… pero sigues siendo su prisionero?

-Su posesión… firmado está en el contrato matrimonial… solo la muerte nos liberará uno del otro… o la voluntad de En Dwin Gast, el Grandmaster…

-Loki, no tenía idea… Quizá pueda lograr liberarte de alguna forma…

-¿Y como… acaso entrarás en la apuesta? Si de alguna forma, tú ganas… podrías tenerme y liberarme.

***

-No… ¿Crees que no sé cuál es tu juego?- dijo con firmeza la recolectora. Separando sus labios de los labios expertos del Grandmaster- Pretendes que te intereso para ganar mi favor y que ceda en venderte al Hulk...

-¿En tan mala estima me tienes, mi querida?- rió el mayor, sin disimular que había sido descubierto- Eso es solo una parte de mis intenciones, la otra te lo juro… es más interesante…

-¿Y cuál es?- cuestionó la muchacha morena, jugueteando.

-Me interesas de verdad… deseo tu cuerpo… y te deseo a ti…

-Eres un hombre casado… ¿O ya olvidaste a Loki?

-Loki… no, no lo olvido… Loki es lindísimo… pero está obsesionado con su pasado, con los sueños que tiene… es muy serio, muy intelectual… ¡Es un gran amante, no lo niego! Pero tú, hermosa Valkiria, sabes correr las parrandas como ninguna… seguro que las orgías te agradan… serías una compañera más aceptable para mí…

-¡Qué gran mentiroso eres! Loki te tiene sorbido el seso… se te nota… solo estás diciendo eso para acostarte conmigo…

-¿Y he logrado algo?

-Nada.

-¿Cuál sería tu condición, bella niña? ¿Qué se necesita para poseerte?

-En primer lugar… no quiero ser posesión de nadie… pero, aceptaría un contrato matrimonial redactado por mí.

Grandmaster tosió nervioso… así pues, el precio para tener en su cama a la endiablada recolectora, sus favores, y sobre todo… sus habilidades para cazar contendientes, cosas muy convenientes… era ni más ni menos que una boda. Estaba encaprichado con ella… su cercanía en las últimas semanas fue la causa de que comenzara a desearla, además, Loki se comportaba últimamente muy distante y aburrido… en cambio, Valkiria era siempre y cuando bebiera, una excelente compañía en los negocios y sobre todo… en las fiestas.

-La fecha de la apuesta con mi hermano está muy cerca… es urgente que lleguemos a un trato con el Hulk…- dijo, cambiando el tema con rapidez- Ese terco rubio eléctrico simplemente está entorpeciéndolo todo con sus alegatos y sus leyes que intenta imponer a las mías… es muy cansado tenerlo aquí y no sacar provecho de ese monstruo verde…

-Tengo una idea…- dijo Valkiria- pero, no será gratis, ni barato…

-Adoro tus ideas…- dijo el otro, abrazándola y volviendo a tomar sus labios con engolosinamiento- Suelen ser tan pervertidas…

***

Thor caminó tras Loki… al paso de los días y las semanas, encontraba cada vez mayor placer en su cercanía, en hablar con él, en recordar los viejos tiempos y también, de alguna forma… revivir los sentimientos juveniles que una vez anidaran en sus corazones todavía puros e ilusionados.

-Fue un placer inesperado encontrarte en Sakaar, Loki… quisiera a veces, que el tiempo no hubiese pasado y todavía fuéramos aquellos adolescentes que se querían un poco más que como hermanos…

-Y con el miedo de ser descubiertos… ¿Recuerdas? Yo sentía verdadero terror de que Padre se enterara, que algún guardia o sirviente nos siguiera y se diera cuenta de las ocasiones en que tú y yo…

-Nos abrazábamos, o te robaba un beso que nunca querías regalarme y al final, era tan bello obtenerlo de tus labios rebeldes… o cuando escondidos tras las cortinas del gran comedor real…

-¡Cállate, no sigas! Esa fue la primera vez que tuvimos intimidad… ¡La primera vez que tu boca me hizo enloquecer de placer prohibido! Eso no se repitió pronto, fue casi un año después, cuando nos abrazamos tan fuerte y rodamos por la hierba mojada, cerca de la cascada… casi nos atrapan tus amigos, los tres guerreros…

-¡Oh, Loki! ¡Daría mi alma por que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes!- Lo alcanzó y tomó su mano con firmeza… sosteniéndola mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Encontraba en aquellos rubíes de fuego, el mismo candor y anhelo de su adolescencia…- No he dejado de quererte… guardé mi cariño tan hondo en mi corazón, que pensé que estaba muerto. Jamás he vuelto a amar, jamás he vuelto a sentir la ilusión que a tu lado llenaba mis noches y cada uno de mis momentos contigo… y que me hacía desear volver a verte y a tocarte… y a besarte…

-Pero nunca me dí cuenta que intentaras buscarme, saber de mi vida en Jötunheim…

-Porque fui un tonto… manipulado por Padre, que siempre me dijo que vivías feliz entre los Jötnar y que nos odiabas igual que el resto de tu raza… e invocando ese pacto de pacificación que siempre tuve temor de romper y desatar otra guerra, cada día, aunque deseaba verte, la orden de mi padre pesaba más en mi voluntad y así pasaron los años.

Loki sonrió… se sintió con la confianza de antaño para confesarle a su hermano adoptivo, las preocupaciones que con nadie más podía compartir… ni siquiera con su propio marido.

-¿Sabes? He querido contarte un sueño que tuve… hace tiempo… antes me sentía muy inquieto al recordarlo, pero ahora comprendo que estaba teniendo una premonición que me anunciaba tu regreso… el sueño fue muy oscuro, pero ya no le tengo miedo…

-¿Y qué soñaste?- dijo Thor rodeándolo por la cintura y estrechándolo contra su poderoso pecho.

-Bueno… soñé que mi esposo necesitaba a la recolectora, tal y como sucedió… que entre ellos se iniciaba una aventura y una noche, tú los acompañabas… usabas otra ropa, y estabas sin camisa. Al principio no sabía que eras tú… ni reconocía tampoco a En Dwin y a Valkiria… pero con el tiempo comprendí quien era cada uno… ellos te contaban la forma en que yo moría envenenado para dejarlo libre… y entonces, se casaba con ella…

-Extraño sueño…- dijo Thor, acariciando el largo cabello de azabache, que ahora Loki usaba solo con una coleta, sin la cadena enjoyada.

-Fue una tontería… 

-Quizá no… también yo tuve un sueño premonitorio y tú estabas en él- respondió Thor, palideciendo un poco- Igual que tú… al principio no recordaba quien eras, luego lo descubrí.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Y qué soñaste?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien… pero… me alegra que fuera la premonición para el regreso tuyo a mi vida…

Loki lo miró a los ojos… la luz de la luna de Sakaar brillaba reflejada en los ojos carmesí del Jötunn. Los dos estaban sintiendo al mismo tiempo, la acometida de la nostalgia… del placer de volver a estar cercanos… y del amor adolescente que de alguna forma sobrevivió en sus almas y que comenzó a enraizarse en sus corazones.

Thor acercó sus labios para apoderarse de los finos labios del menor… y no fue rechazado… se unieron en un beso lleno de ternura y de ilusión… era la primera caricia que se regalaban, a pesar de las circunstancias… pero también, casi al instante… una corriente eléctrica los envolvió.

-¿Dónde estamos?  
-Creo que en nuestro sueño…  
-Thor… estás vestido igual que en mi sueño, mírate… sin camisa…  
-Y sin capa… ¿Por qué no tengo ropa agradable?  
-No lo sé… ¡Mírame a mí! ¿Por qué estoy usando esta bata casi transparente frente a ti? ¿Así me soñaste?  
-Detalle a detalle… pero no eres un Jötunn, te pareces más al hermano adolescente que me arrebataron los tratados entre nuestros mundos…  
-Es cierto… se ve que me prefieres en esta forma Aesir… ¿Tan desagradable soy con mi forma Jötunn?  
-No, al contrario… me pareces muy sensual… adoraría encajarme en esos cuernos cualquier noche de estas.  
-¡Qué cerdo eres, Thor!  
-Pero te estás riendo.  
-Es que eres adorablemente loco… además… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso una especie de conexión psíquica?  
-Tal vez… si dejamos de besarnos… esta visión desaparecerá ¿O no?  
-Probemos… igual creo que me falta el aire…

El beso terminó… igual que el sueño… los dos volvieron a su realidad y se miraron… nuevas incógnitas se abrían ahora que estaban enterados que los dos tuvieron un sueño premonitorio… lástima que Thor no recordara nada, porque Loki recordaba detalle a detalle…

-Regresemos al salón… o mi esposo sospechará…


	3. TERCER ACTO: EL DULCE ASESINATO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fué una verdadera delicia escribir este pequeño relato, quienes lo lean, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.  
> Gracias por acompañarme... necesitaba de verdad distraerme y escribir algo ligero. Me siento últimamente tan abrumada y decepcionada del fandom de ver que ya no es como antes, de ver tanta basura publicada con grandes lecturas y reviews y también de leer excelentes relatos Thorki desperdiciados, que me han hecho deprimirme bastante... sí, continuaré los tres fics inconclusos que tengo en esta página... pero en realidad, no sé cuando, espero pronto.  
> Los quiero, son mi motivo, gracias por leer.

El Grandmaster no cabía en sí de felicidad… con cuanta altivez esperó a que su nuevo esclavo le sirviera una copa de vino… porque además, tenía que hacerlo inclinándose de rodillas… el hombre destinado a hacer ese servicio, se tragó su orgullo, tomó la bandeja de plata, la malabareó entre las manos mientras se acomodaba el tocado de pieles exóticas que usaba sobre los hombros y se acercó… 

-Su vino, mi amo…- dijo, haciendo la genuflexión solicitada y extendiendo la bandeja con dos copas llenas.

-Excelente, excelente- murmuró el otro- Estoy al borde de tener un orgasmo de puro placer de verte cumplir tu apuesta, mi querido hermanito…- agregó, tomando ambas copas y ofreciendo una a Loki, que permanecía a su lado, en la enorme cama conyugal, después de una noche de sexo alocado, como solía ser cuando el mayor estaba complacido con sus triunfos.

-Me juraste no abusar… tengo una reputación para cuidar…

-¡No, Taneleer, no voy a abusar… en público! Pero en privado, no garantizo nada… perdiste, no hay opción… perdiste y eres mi esclavo por un mes completo. Acéptalo, hermano… si tú hubieses ganado, no dudarías en llevarte a mi esposo y meterlo en tu cama.

-De eso puedes estar seguro- replicó el Coleccionista, saboreándose descarado ante la visión del Jötunn, que, aunque con una manta encima, parecía devorar su desnudez con una lujuriosa mirada.

Loki se sintió humillado… pero optó por no decir nada… no arruinaría la fiesta que estaba planeada esa noche y que sería, según todo indicaba… la despedida entre él y Thor.

Vencer fue muy sencillo para el dueño de la torre, siguiendo el consejo de la Valkiria, propuso a Thor participar como otro de los contendientes, de esa forma, y solo ayudándole a ganar la apuesta, liberaría al Hulk… tras pensarlo un poco, el rubio hijo de Odín aceptó… al final a él le encantaban las batallas, y raramente despreciaba una buena pelea.

Además, uniéndose a la contienda, vería más a Loki.

-Pactemos el adiós…- le había dicho el pelinegro, con inmensa tristeza- Ya no somos los que fuimos, ya no somos los adolescentes locos que jugaban al amor, que desafiaban al universo, porque siendo hermanos se amaron una noche bajo las más hermosas constelaciones del cielo de Asgard… 

-Me niego, Loki… tenemos una conexión, tenemos un amor que nos ha unido y que podemos rescatar… ¡Solo debes tener valor! ¡Deja todo! ¡Solicita el divorcio o huye conmigo! Loki, he comprendido que siempre te he amado, que jamás he podido olvidarte… que jugar al amor con doncellas y varones solo ha sido un intento inútil por olvidarte… ven conmigo, mi dulce amor… yo te daré todo y te haré inmensamente feliz…

-En Dwin jamás accederá a darme el divorcio… soy su propiedad, estoy sometido por el disco de obediencia… es mejor que todo quede en esta maravillosa ilusión y que no hagamos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir el día de mañana… Thor, yo jamás te olvidé… llevo tatuados tus besos en la piel, tu aroma, tu sabor, grabados en mi memoria, nunca dejaré de amarte… pero tú eres el poderoso Thor, el heredero de Asgard, el Dios del Trueno… tienes un glorioso porvenir frente a tus ojos… yo no voy a ser la causa de que lo pierdas, no me voy a arriesgar a que un día, añorando lo que pierdes por mi causa, me causes el dolor más grande al reprochármelo, porque eso, sin duda… sucederá.

-Piénsalo, te lo suplico, no me creas tan bajo, no pienses que por una vez que fui cobarde y no luché por ti… lo haré de nuevo. Antes era un niño, Loki… pero ya no lo soy… permíteme ofrecerte mis victorias, en secreto… cada triunfo será para ti… y vendré al banquete de celebración, permíteme estar a tu lado esa noche… porque Banner y yo, mi amigo Hulk y yo… partiremos rumbo a Midgard al amanecer... Quiero que vengas conmigo, pero si es tu voluntad quedarte al lado de tu marido, entonces, aunque me duela… respetaré tu deseo.

El juramento de amor eterno, el pacto de decirse adiós… estaba todo tan cercano… la noche comenzó demasiado pronto para el corazón enamorado de Loki… pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se vistió con el mejor de sus trajes, peinó su cabello con cuidado, usando sus mejores joyas… porque esa noche era la última…

Casi soltó el llanto al ver llegar a Thor, tan varonil, tan majestuoso, disimulando como él su ansiedad de echarse uno en brazos del otro y besarse, y poseerse, y escaparse bien lejos para jamás volver a Sakaar, ni a Asgard, ni a Midgard… vivir solos, refugiados en un amor imposible. Pero ambos guardaron su lugar y Thor se mezcló con los invitados, contando en voz alta las emociones de sus combates contra los mejores gladiadores del coleccionista.

-¿Tenemos más invitados?- preguntó el Grandmaster, cuando tras el rubio Dios, el ujier le anunció la llegada de otro carruaje y una invitada más.

-Valkiria…- dijo Loki, con naturalidad- Ya que gracias a ella has ganado la apuesta, es justo que disfrute del banquete de ganadores… tu hermano el Coleccionista la ha invitado y yo estuve de acuerdo.

La sonrisa no era natural ni sincera, pero aún así, el dueño de la torre y ganador del gran torneo se comportó como el mejor de los anfitriones y le dio la bienvenida a la ex guerrera. La música, la bebida, las viandas… todo comenzó a fluir con abundancia para beneplácito de los comensales... los hermanos, el Grandmaster y el Coleccionista, aún tenían mucho por hablar y alegar, ya que ambos encontraban un gran gusto en llevarse la contraria, se prepararon para una noche de gozo y de mucha conversación.

Thor se acercó a Loki, con discreción, como si departir con el que había sido su hermano adoptivo fuera un paso natural y que a nadie llamaba la atención. A pasos contados, fueron alejándose de los grupos ruidosos de invitados, porque aquellos momentos eran los postreros, porque cuando la fiesta terminara, jamás volverían a verse…

Pero no eran la única pareja que deseaba hablar en privado y frente a todos. También el Grandmaster se acercó a la Valkiria, le ofreció una copa, igual que a otras de sus invitadas y con la sonrisa pegada al rostro, le habló entre dientes.

-¿Por qué has venido, Valkiria? ¿Por qué te arriesgas?

-Loki me invitó… junto a tu hermano, no podía negarme… hubiese sido más sospechoso…

-Pero te he acondicionado un departamento al otro extremo de la ciudad… juraste esperarme ahí… yo no he tomado la decisión…

-Divórciate… solo pide el divorcio al Jötunn… de cualquier otra forma, En Dwin… ya no podrás tener mi cuerpo, ni mucho menos mi cariño o mi respeto…

-Has logrado llenar mi mente y mi corazón, Valkiria… debo estar poniéndome viejo, cuando acepto que te deseo al grado de aceptar casarme contigo… pero no soy libre y muy difícilmente lo seré. Loki es un gran esposo, un trofeo que me costó años domar y hacer a mi gusto…

-¿Quieres decir que lo prefieres a él? ¿En tan poco tiempo se han evaporado tus promesas de amor?

-No, querida… eso no… me refiero a que Loki no aceptará divorciarse… él ama tanto como yo la comodidad y los lujos, él no querrá perder su alto nivel de vida alejándose de mí… el divorcio no es algo que pueda lograr con facilidad.

-Entonces… mátalo… mátalo como acordamos, aquí está el veneno… me costó muchos miles, cientos de miles de unidades… pero me han jurado que es capaz de arrebatarle la vida a un gigante de hielo y no ser detectado después… solo no olvides mezclarlo con la píldora roja, es la coartada perfecta… dirás que Loki se equivocó y tomó el calmante equivocado, si alguien investiga hallarán los restos de la píldora roja, pero no de este polvo…

El Grandmaster tomó el pequeño frasco que la mujer morena le puso en la mano… aquel pacto fatal estaba irremediablemente firmado...

-Esta noche… Lo haré esta noche, cuando todos se vayan.

-Si amado mío… hazlo esta noche… o jamás volverás a verme…

***

Loki recibió nuevamente la caricia de la boca de Thor… unió ansioso sus labios a los carnosos, húmedos y anhelantes labios del rubio… y también en esa ocasión… la magia funcionó: De pronto desaparecieron los comensales, la inmensa torre quedó silenciosa, las luces se entornaron y la tormenta se escuchaba fuera de las altas paredes de la edificación. El sonido de un quinjet aterrizando en la plataforma llamó la atención de la pareja, que se miró a sí misma en medio de la gran estancia, sin nadie más a su alrededor…

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora?- preguntó Loki, temblando ligeramente.  
-Solo esperemos…- respondió Thor, apretando con más fuerza las manos largas y suaves del menor.

La puerta se abrió… como si nada, dos hombres entraron a paso firme… uno de ellos, usaba un uniforme color azul marino, con una estrella blanca en medio del pecho y barras rojas y blancas verticales en el abdomen… usaba guantes rojos y botas militares, portaba en su antebrazo un escudo redondo, de círculos rojos, blancos y azules concéntricos, y la misma estrella color blanco en el centro. Su continente digno y sereno, de alta complexión y músculos de hierro, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el cielo de Midgard, contrastaban con el que lo acompañaba… un hombre con menos estatura, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, de bien cuidada barba, que caminaba dentro de una armadura extraña en rojo y dorado…

-Esta es la torre… pero me parece que es demasiado lujosa para convertirla en nuestro nuevo cuartel general…- dijo el hombre rubio, revisando cada detalle… los techos, las ventanas, los pisos, y despreciando un poco con el gesto el excesivo y chocante adorno del mobiliario.  
-Que tontería mi amor, los Vengadores nos merecemos un lugar amplio y cómodo para descansar, al contrario de ti, yo pienso que es perfecta… ya cada uno le dará su toque personal, pero básicamente, el espacio, la construcción y sobre todo, las instalaciones de defensa, la convierten en un edificio ideal.  
Los dos hombres continuaron revisando y hablando entre sí, se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos y se dirigieron sin afectar sorpresa alguna a la pareja que los observaba también, mudos y desencajados…  
-Perdón- dijo el hombre rubio- ¿Ustedes son los vigilantes de esta Torre? ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes acerca de la compra de esta propiedad?  
-Esta propiedad es mi casa- dijo Loki, sin creer que estaba hablando con el Capitán América- No está a la venta…  
-Rogers, déjame negociar a mi…- intervino el castaño- Perdón, sabemos que está a la venta hace tiempo y nos interesa. Pagaremos bien, mi esposo y yo planeamos darle un buen uso como cuartel general… dígame su precio y estoy seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo...  
-Les repito… no está a la venta…- insistió Loki, notando que Thor no atinaba qué decir ante la presencia de sus amigos Vengadores.  
-Bueno… no creo que encuentren otro comprador… tengo entendido que desde que sucedió…pues lo que sucedió, nadie habita la torre y es una lástima que se esté desperdiciando…  
-¿Lo qué sucedió?- interrumpió Thor, sintiendo que se le erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo.  
-Hombre, Tony… no seas indiscreto… perdón, señores, se refiere a la historia esa de que uno de los antiguos dueños envenenó a su consorte para contraer nuevas nupcias.  
-¡Eso mismo! Que era un Jötunn guapísimo, pero el marido enloqueció de deseo por una simple recolectora, solo porque antes había sido una Valkiria… ¿No han escuchado ustedes la historia? Le dicen “El caso del Jötun asesinadito”- agregó el castaño, riendo a carcajadas- ¿No es curioso? “asesinadito”  
-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No está a la venta! ¡Aquí no ha muerto nadie y les pido que se vayan de mi hogar! ¡Que se vayan, Thor! No quiero verles… no quiero escuchar…

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a brillar, descargas amenazadoras de una energía poderosa, comenzaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo y alertó a la pareja de Vengadores. Ironman cerró su máscara y apuntó los rayos repulsores, el Capitán América alzó su escudo y protegió a su compañero y a sí mismo… pero antes de desatar la violencia, pareció recapacitar.

-En realidad… no queríamos importunar… ¡Vámonos, Tony querido, es mejor que vayamos a visitar esos terrenos al norte! Quizá sean mejor elección para el nuevo cuartel que esta torre llena de maldiciones…

Stark asintió y siguió al rubio hasta salir, subir al quinjet y desaparecer. Solo hasta que estuvieron bien lejos, fue que Loki rompió en llanto… asustado… incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. Thor lo abrazó y lo estrechó con fuerza. Sabían que eso solo era su conexión psíquica y que no estaba sucediendo en realidad, pero las emociones fueron tan vívidas que sacudieron sus corazones.

El beso terminó… la visión desapareció y de nuevo estaban en el balcón, alejados de la bulliciosa fiesta que ahora parecía el doble de alegre y el doble de ruidosa que antes. Se miraron a los ojos, comprendiendo que nuevamente, el aviso de muerte había llegado para Loki y quizá, esta vez era imposible seguir ignorándolo.

-Mis amigos… El capitán y el Hombre de metal… ellos no están casados… terminaron su relación con una terrible confrontación hace algunos años… no comprendo, no comprendo- explicó Thor, moviendo la cabeza- ¿Por qué aparecieron aquí? ¿Por qué los vimos? Y se comportaban como si fueran una pareja de casados… cuando yo sé que en realidad están distanciados, que Rogers incluso tiene una nueva pareja y que Stark está criando solo al hijo de ambos…

-Para mí todo está muy claro. Esta noche… cuando te vayas, Thor… será la última… moriré.

-No digas eso, por favor.

-No tengo miedo ya… Es mi destino, me liberaré… es casi reconfortante saber que mi esclavitud terminará pronto- dijo Loki, acariciando ligeramente el rostro de barba recia y bien cuidada- Te extrañaría demasiado en mi eterna soledad, así que saber que moriré… me parece ahora lo mejor.

Thor fue requerido por el Grandmaster, hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por fingir entusiasmo, porque su pensamiento solo era para Loki. Pasaron varias horas antes que pudiera volver a acercarse a él… y el jötunn seguía sentado en la banca de piedra, aspirando el perfume de flores nocturnas y de la humedad provocada por la lluvia. Su jardín privado florecía en un planeta que no tenía bosques, ni plantas… solo chatarra, pero él se había esmerado por hacer nacer las flores, las rosas, los nardos, los jazmines… las magnolias… perfumes que se llevaría grabados para siempre en el recuerdo.

-Necesito confesarte algo- dijo Odinson, bajando un poco la cabeza y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- Yo… recuerdo perfectamente el sueño que tuve, pero es tan atroz… que prefería no contártelo para no preocuparte más…

-¿Y qué te decide a contármelo ahora, cariño mío?- cuestionó el otro, con dulce acento.

-La certeza de que mi sueño, al igual que el tuyo… se cumplirá…

-Entonces- dijo Loki, sonriendo y tomándole de las manos al mayor- Dímelo todo y no te entristezcas…

-Yo soñé… en la misma fecha que tú soñaste, la misma noche… y soñé contigo…- comenzó a contar Thor, con un inmenso amor reflejado en los zafiros de sus ojos- Soñé que estaba en una gran fiesta… que yo era el vencedor de la batalla y que todos festejaban mi triunfo… corría el hidromiel, incluso creo que había una orgía en la que yo era invitado a participar… entonces, una gigantesca tormenta comenzó. Mi anfitrión, que no era otro que el Grandmaster, me avisó que no debía volar esa noche… que el portal llamado “ano del diablo” era en extremo peligroso, incluso para un Aesir como yo… pero me reí, incapaz de creerle… ebrio de alcohol y de triunfo, abordé una nave llamada “Comodoro” que tomé sin permiso de la torre, enfilé hacia el vórtice del portal y según yo, debía atravesarlo para ir a Asgard… estaba en medio de aquella turbulencia cuando mi mente se aclaró, recordé que tenía que llevar conmigo a Hulk… justo como se supone que esta noche debo hacer… y al intentar regresar por mi amigo, algo sucedió… un disturbio de energía de tamaño inconmensurable impactó la nave y me hizo perder el sentido… solo recuerdo un destello… y entonces tuve la certeza de que la nave había sido destruída conmigo dentro… en mi sueño, Loki, de alguna forma… yo morí…

-Es increíble…- murmuró Loki, atisbando por la ventana los relámpagos y las negras nubes que comenzaron a girar en torno del “ano del diablo” … una tormenta comenzaba, tal y como Thor acababa de describir.

-Pero eso no es todo… de pronto abrí los ojos… a lo lejos vi las puertas doradas de las constelaciones del Valhalla, Brunilda la Valkiria, montada en su blanca yegua alada… me invitaba a entrar… pero yo… yo me negué…

-¿Te negaste a ir al descanso eterno en el salón de los héroes?

-Por supuesto… yo no morí en una batalla, por eso tuve la opción de flotar en el limbo y no ir directamente allá. Yo sabía que no debía entrar… no todavía… regresé en el éter, hasta una nube tan blanca y tan brillante como el mismo paraíso ¡Mí paraíso! Porque ahí… esperándome… estabas tú… tú, Loki… que acababas de morir envenenado y por eso Brunilda no te ofreció ir al Valhalla… y nos encontramos… y nos abrazamos… te besé y te tomé de las manos… “¿Hace mucho que me esperabas?” te pregunté… “Un minuto solamente” respondiste “Pero te hubiera esperado toda la eternidad”

***

-Creo que no deberías marcharte, Dios del Trueno…- dijo el Grandmaster con sincera preocupación- Parece que los vórtices están alterados por una especie de megatormenta magnética… no hay nave que soporte tanta presión…

-Si pudieras prestarme una, buen amigo, juro que la cuidaré… y si algo le sucede, me ocuparé de reponer esa nave hasta el último detalle… pero es urgente que inicie mi viaje a Midgard esta misma noche.

Tras meditarlo brevemente y necesitando también quedar a solas, En Dwin Gast accedió a prestarle a Thor su nave “Comodoro”.

-¡Hermano, no te vayas!- exclamó Loki, sin poder evitar sentir un profundo temor ante la posible muerte del que tanto amaba- Lo que dice mi esposo es cierto… pasa aquí la noche… viaja mañana por la mañana…

-No puedo… tengo una cita que no me puedo perder…- replicó el rubio, saliendo de prisa de la torre, luchando con el impulso que tenía de hacerle caso a su amado e intentar cambiar el destino… si es que el destino podía ser cambiado, si es que las nornas tejedoras lo permitían.

Thor se marchó… la noche se iluminaba solo por los esporádicos relámpagos que precedían espantosos truenos, atemorizantes, diferentes a los que el portador del martillo trajo alguna vez con su luminosa presencia. Loki se sintió más solo y abandonado que nunca… los invitados, poco a poco, también se habían marchado… incluyendo a la recolectora, incluyendo a Taneleer Tiván… Solo el Grandmaster y su esposo continuaban bebiendo una copa en el grande y desordenado salón…

-Vayan a descansar- ordenó el de cabellos azules a los sirvientes- Opal, Korg, Miek… vayan también a descansar… mañana será otro día, me siento cansado y no soportaré el ruido de la limpieza hasta después del mediodía.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, amo Loki?- dijo Korg, ofreciéndole el vaso con té caliente que el insecto diligentemente había preparado para su amo y señor.

-No… hagan como mi esposo les ha indicado- murmuró dulcemente el Jötunn, tomando la infusión entre sus manos finas.

Cuando los sirvientes se retiraron, un silencio profundo y pesado reinó entre la pareja… Loki supo que tenía que romper esa tensión para que la trama de su destino continuara fluyendo… así que fue y besó la frente del Celestial, como hacía cada noche… y le sonrió.

-Olvidé decirle a Miek que trajera un poco de miel para mi té…

-Dame tu vaso y ve a la alcoba, querido… yo te lo prepararé…

-¿Tú? ¿Tú en persona, Grandmaster? ¡Oh, no sería yo capaz de hacer que te molestes por tan poca cosa!

-Loki, mi hermoso Loki… me has dado una vida tan maravillosa, me has hecho honorable y feliz… ¿Por qué no he de procurarte un mimo, una forma más de apreciarte, con este mínimo detalle?

-Me halagas… entonces ten- dijo, entregando el té- Una cucharada de miel estará bien…- el mayor echó a andar hacia la cocina, mientras Loki lo esperaba de pie, dándole la espalda, fingiendo que elegía un libro para leer mientras conciliaba el sueño- Una cucharada grande, por favor… aunque si me lo preparas con tanto amor, no dudo que se pasará de dulce…

En Dwin Gast, el Grandmaster, se sobresaltó al escucharlo… su mano temblaba, pero no dudó en sacar el pequeño frasco con veneno y vaciarlo en la bebida del Jötunn.

-¿Apeteces algo más?- preguntó, disolviendo bien la mortal poción- Estoy a punto de apagar las luces de la cocina...

-¡Oh, sí!- dijo Loki, apretando el libro sobre el Ragnarök contra su pecho. Aquel libro que tanto amaba y que contaba las últimas horas de los dioses nórdicos- Creo que descansaré mejor si me traes mi píldora azul… la que me hace dormir…- el otro fue hasta la gaveta y tomó, como nada, dos píldoras… la azul y la roja… y las colocó ambas dentro del té- Puedes disolverla en mi té- continuó hablando Loki- con la miel, se borra el sabor un poco amargo que tiene… pero ten cuidado, amor mío… no vayas a tomar por error la píldora roja… si yo bebiera una sola de esas píldoras… quizá moriría… quizá no… pero sé que al menos, mi mente y mi cuerpo se separarían quedando yo en estado vegetal… es muy peligrosa para mi raza tomar esas píldoras hechas para celestiales como tú…

-Toma tu té y vamos a dormir…

-Ve tu primero… en realidad, esperaré un poco… voy a recostarme en el diván, leeré un par de capítulos y entonces… subiré… ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-Claro que no, encanto… dulces sueños…- dijo el Grandmaster, besándolo fugazmente en la mejilla y subiendo las escaleras para entrar en la alcoba común.

Loki terminó de beber la taza con la fatídica poción de un solo golpe… en realidad, sabía a té con miel, no pudo distinguir ningún sabor diferente al de la infusión y su píldora azul. Cuando dejó la taza a un lado, un relámpago de gran intensidad iluminó la estancia… y el trueno que le siguió le indicó a los habitantes de la torre que la tormenta en el vórtice se había desatado… la ventana se abrió con violencia, rompiendo el cristal y dejando entrar un viento húmedo y helado… 

Loki reclinó su hermosa cabeza en el almohadón del diván… con un pase mágico, recobró su aspecto Aesir y se miró en el reflejo del espejo colocado en el techo… el sueño llegó suave… lento… inexorable… sus ojos como esmeraldas purísimas dieron el último vistazo a la que hasta ese día, había sido su casa, a donde, al final de todo, pasó días llenos de paz y de esperanza. Lamentó jamás haber amado sinceramente a En Dwin Gast, pero le agradeció por todo… luego, los párpados le pesaron y se cerraron para siempre.

Dentro del vórtice, Thor se alegraba de haber abandonado deliberadamente a su amigo… ya libre del disco de obediencia y con el quinjet reparado. Con un poco de suerte, Banner encontraría el camino de regreso a la tierra. Con bastante pericia, el rubio hijo de Odín esquivaba los restos de escombro espacial que caían furiosamente hasta Sakaar, pero le costaba trabajo maniobrar debido a las ondas electromagnéticas que de vez en cuando sacaban de balance la estupenda nave espacial… un par de relámpagos le indicaron que aquella energía no era igual a la suya, que la naturaleza era tan diferente, que sin duda un golpe certero podría, en teoría, causarle una herida severa.

El relámpago casi lo cegó… tuvo que bajar la velocidad porque definitivamente, no veía bien y no quería dañar al “Comodoro” con un golpe de escombro… fue un parpadeo, dos… y Thor ya no pudo escuchar el trueno glorioso que siguió al rayo más fantástico que había atestiguado en su vida… la energía golpeó la nave, desintegrándola, Thor sintió como la luz entraba por sus dedos, debajo de su piel… quemante, dolorosa y fatal…

EPÍLOGO:

Brunilda no podía creer que su Príncipe, Thor, el Dios del Trueno, estuviera ahí… a las puertas doradas, altas y majestuosas de las constelaciones del Valhalla… pero el mismo Odín le había pedido, como Padre de Todo… que acudiera a recibir a su heredero, que lo festejara, que lo celebrara y lo resguardara, hasta que él mismo pudiese ir a hacerse cargo y decidir las condiciones en las que le castigaría por dejarse matar y después, si se sentía generoso… lo volvería al plano de los vivos.

Pero más se asombró la Reina de las Valkirias cuando el guerrero dorado, vestido con una túnica blanca, con sus rasgos varoniles y su mirada desafiante, llena de altivez aún en la muerte, simplemente se inclinó caballeroso y se negó a seguirla.

-Te sentarás junto a los héroes de Asgard, beberás su hidromiel y comerás su cordero asado… en un banquete como jamás has visto antes…

-Será un honor, cuando mi tiempo sea el indicado.

-Tu tiempo llegó, Thor Odinson… la nave se desintegró y tú dentro de ella… poco a poco lo recordarás y comprenderás que ya no perteneces a los mundos, sino a lo eterno.

-Lo recuerdo…- respondió el fortachón, mirándose la túnica y acariciando la suavidad de la tela- Recuerdo cada detalle, desde el momento que salí de la Torre de Sakaar, hasta el instante en que sentí el impacto de energía dentro del vórtice…

-¿Y entonces?

-Noble Brunilda… informa a mi padre que antes de entrar a las constelaciones del Valhalla… debo hacer algo.

-Mi reina Frigga, os espera… ¿Ni siquiera eso te alienta a entrar? Su amor inmenso por el hijo primogénito está desbordado ante tu llegada… monta tu corcel y vamos, la verás aguardando, como aguarda desde el primer día de su llegada.

-Madre no me espera a mí… solo…- concluyó Thor, echando a andar en dirección contraria a las enormes puertas de oro- Pero dile, que la amo con todo mi corazón… y que quizá, nos veamos pronto.

Brunilda movió la cabeza negativamente… y murmuró:

-“Terco enamorado… el Jötunn no ha sido invitado a pasar… no todavía…”

Thor buscó por varios segundos, minutos o quizá horas… era difícil tener noción del tiempo en aquel plano existencial. Caminó dentro de una nube blanca, tan blanca que hería con su brillo la mirada. Movió la etérea espuma, haciendo graciosas ondas… despejó a sus pies y vió la vastedad del universo mortal bajo ellos… el plano al que ya no pertenecía… Suspiró pensando en su madre, la amada Reina Frigga… pero estaba cierto que todavía no era conveniente ir a verla, no hasta que encontrara lo que desesperadamente estaba buscando… Y de pronto, lo encontró… también vestido con una blanca túnica, con su piel más blanca aún, con su cabello de azabache ondeando al viento estelar, con sus ojos como esmeraldas pulidas brillando de amor…

Ahí estaba… de pie… con los brazos extendidos… esperándole…

Thor corrió hacia él, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo giró en volandas mientras los dos reían llenos de un fuerte y verdadero amor… luego, amorosamente, lo deslizó hasta colocarlo de pie frente a él… y lo besó. Sus frentes se quedaron unidas, sus párpados cerrados… saboreando cada instante bellísimo y delicioso de la caricia más anhelada.

Le preguntó Thor, alzando un poco el rostro para mirarlo de frente, colocar su mano recia en su cuello de cisne y extasiarse con su cercanía- ¿Hace mucho que me esperas?

-Un minuto solamente…- respondió Loki, devolviendo la mirada, lleno de infinito amor- Pero te hubiera esperado… toda la eternidad.

FIN  
26 agosto 2018


End file.
